


Excitable

by Ena2705



Series: Def Leppard [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Def Leppard - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ena2705/pseuds/Ena2705
Summary: He couldn’t help it. He was always on his mind, making him excitable.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Def Leppard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561042
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Excitable

_Ah, this obsession  
It’s gettin’ invitin’  
A little X-rated  
A little bit excitin’ _

Monday. 

Fuck. 

Last night was something different, something new. 

His lover was angry. 

They’d never had angry sex before. 

They’d definitely have angry sex again. 

All of their frustrations from work. 

The little touches as coworkers. 

The discreet touches as forbidden lovers. 

The annoyance at the outcome of the case. 

The bitterness from having lost the victim. 

The raw passion as they released their anger. 

He felt heat building in his belly just thinking of it. 

When his lover left, they were both sated. 

He was getting hard again. 

At his desk. 

In the office. 

In a very important government building. 

He looked down at the case file on his desk. 

Dead people. 

Fuck. 

Tuesday. 

He couldn’t help himself. 

The way his lover swayed as he headed to the break room. 

His eyes narrowed in on his hips. 

The same hips he bruised the night before. 

Those sexy, wanton hips. 

He wanted to storm down to the break room and worship his lover and his hips right there. 

In the office. 

In a very important government building. 

He was so screwed. 

And hard. 

Wednesday. 

He had to excuse himself from the workplace. 

He headed to the roof. 

He struck a match. 

As a general rule, he didn’t smoke at work. 

But he was writing a case report on a child abduction case so he was stressed and emotional. 

The roof door opened. 

The cigarette was taken from his lips. 

It was replaced with his lover’s lips, the cigarette held casually in his lover’s hands. 

They broke apart for some well needed air. 

His lover took a drag. 

“You know, for a very important government building, it has a surprising lack of security cameras on the roof.”

“Which means...?”

“Which means I can do this at work.”

His lover leaned in for another kiss. 

His phone rang. 

They had a case. 

Thursday. 

The room rotation landed in their favour. 

They were sharing a room. 

The case wasn’t particularly demanding. 

They were free to do what they wanted. 

Quietly. 

For the first time in a while, his lover fell asleep and woke in the same bed as him. 

They couldn’t do that at home. 

Not with his son there. 

Not with the chance that they would be called in to work at any given moment and them arriving together would be suspicious. 

But staying in the same bed had it’s positives. 

It meant they could go for round three (or was it four?) before getting ready to do their very important government jobs. 

And they did. 

Friday. 

He was sat at the desk in the conference room. 

He was supposed to be working the case. 

He felt like a teenager again. 

His lover was working on the map. 

He couldn’t help but stare. 

His lover was always on his mind. 

He couldn’t focus on work. 

He associated things, of which he never used to think of sexually, with his lover. 

And when he saw those things. 

He went crazy with desire. 

Always making him excitable.


End file.
